How You Feel About Me?
by le-shrug
Summary: "I hate you. Those were the words leaving his perfect lips. The words that broke my heart..."


This is my First Fic and my try at the couple Leyton(:  
>Read x Review Please ! Tell Me If you Like It<p>

Sadly I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

><p>(Peyton's POV)<p>

I hate you. Those were the words leaving his perfect lips. The words that broke my heart. I came back to Tree Hill with a bruised ego, which my failures had given me, all the while the mistakes I made continued to haunt me. At first it was hard. Really hard. Harder than I'd expected. I was starting over on my own. And then there was Lucas. This boy who had always been the one to fix my heart, who was now the one breaking it.

It took me a while to find myself again, but she eventually I did. I realized if Lucas never came back to me, I would be okay. I loved him more than anything in the world, but because of that I had let him go. I'm doing it for him. I just want happiness for him even if I couldn't give him that. I also let him go for me. I am Peyton Sawyer; relying on myself is who I am.

Who am I kidding? I need Luke. I need him. He's where my heart is. It's tearing me to pieces knowing he doesn't want me. He hates me. He doesn't want us to ever be an us again. My life is pathetic. I'm living with my best friend, Brooke. Looking around my room I see numerous photos of Luke and I on my dresser and stuck on my vanity. Getting out of bed I go over to my vanity and start ripping the pictures one by one of the mirror. As each one hits the floor, I become angrier. Not even bothering to take the pictures out of the frame I start throwing the pictures off my dresser and at the wall. I watch as the glass shatters much like my heart.

"Peyton!" I hear Brooke scream banging on the door.

Grabbing my keys I open the door to see a worried Brooke. Rushing past her I try to leave. Before I can make it out the door, I feel Brooke's hand encase my arm. When she envelopes me in a tight embrace, the walls I built around my heart crumble and I burst into tears. "Brooke he hates me..." I choke out brokenly through tears, as she pulls me over to the couch.

"Who hates you Peyton?" She asks while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Luke..." I mutter sniffling.

"Oh Peyton, I'm sure he didn't mean that." She says looking down at me.

"It seemed to me like he did. I helped his drunk ass home and he looked over at me and said I hate you, before going to sleep. So don't tell me he didn't mean it!" I say wiping away my tears.

"Peyton..." she starts.

"I have to go. Haley's waiting for me at Tric." I lie, before standing and leaving before she can say anything.

* * *

><p>Walking into Tric I wave at Chase, as I head back towards Red Bedroom Records. I watch as Chase runs from behind the bar and comes over to me. Looking up at him I offer him a smile.<p>

"Have you been crying?" He asks grabbing my hand stopping me in the doorway of the Studio.

"I'm fine." I say turning towards him. I've never realized how cute Chase is.

"Okay, I was wondering if we can go out sometime?" He asks.

Smiling I reply, "Sure! Call me sometime." Taking out a pen I write my cellphone number on his hand.

"Of Course, See ya around?" He says opening his arms for a hug.

"Definitely," I say hugging him.

"Have a good day Peyton!" He says before kissing my cheek and walking away.

Turning around I walk into the studio with a small smile. This is the first time in months that I don't feel the overbearing pain of my breaking heart.

"Peyton..." I hear my name being called. The voice that haunts my dreams. The voice that belongs to the man that broke my heart. "Can we talk?"

Looking up at him. I see something shining in his piercing blue eyes. "So now you want to talk." I say harsher than I intended to.

"Peyton I'm so sorry." He says. I watch as his eyes soften.

"Yeah me too. I never should have come back. I'm sorry that I make you hateful." I murmur going over and sitting in my desk chair.

"Peyton I don't hate you. I'm...I'm just afraid of loving you. I don't want to end up hurt again." He says sitting in the chair in front of my desk.

"I regret rejecting your proposal every day. I wish I could go back in time and change everything. I would have told you yes a thousand times." I admit sadly.

"Why didn't you come to my book signing in LA?" He asks brokenly.

"I did. But when I saw Lindsay kiss your cheek I had to get out of there and I left." I admit ashamed.

"Peyton I missed you. I missed us." He admits walking around my desk and crouching infront of me.

"I missed you too." I reply looking away as tears gathered in my eyes.

"Hey! Look at me baby." He says turning my face towards him making more tears gather in my eyes.

"God I love you Luke..." I choke crying.

"Don't cry," he says wiping away tears. My breath catches in my throat, when he leans in close to my ear and says, "I love you more."

"You don't know how long I've waited to here you say this." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "Say it again." I say looking into his sea blue orbs.

"I-Love-You" he says stopping to give me a kiss between each word.

Smiling I lean in and capture his lips with mine. As soon as our lips meet I can't even think straight anymore. I giggle when he picks me up and stands swinging me around.

"You're not really going to go out with Chase are you?" Luke asks sending me a look.

"I don't know. Maybe," I tease running my hand through the hair at the base of his neck.

"That's not funny." Luke says plainly.

"But I already told him yes." I whine.

"Baby..." he whines back.

"I wasn't gonna go anyway." I say laughing at his facial expression.

"Good." He states before pecking my lips and taking me where I belong. Home with him.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to watch the New Season of One Tree Hill Wednesdays at 87c on The CW(:


End file.
